fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart NeXt
''Mario Kart NeXt ''is a 2017 video game and the ninth installment in the main Mario Kart ''series, along with being the twelfth game overall. The game is set to be released on June 9, 2017 in Japan and June 17th, 2017 in North America and will be released on both the Wii U and the Nintendo Switch, marking the first time that a ''Mario Kart ''game has been released initially on two platforms. The game, while it does contain several new features, keeps ideas from past games feeling fresh even though they were introduced earlier in Mario Kart's lifetime. New features include several new modes, a vastly improved interface, a trick combo system, cross-compatiblity between both versions, and a track builder. Gameplay Gameplay in ''Mario Kart NeXt ''is incredibly similar to previous Mario Kart games, namely ''Mario Kart 8 ''and ''Mario Kart Wii. Karts, bikes, and ATVs all return and are all fully customizable once more. The alternate sections - hang gliding, underwater, and anti-gravity - have returned and have gotten several upgrades since their initial introduction. For example, the hang-gliding sections now feature a new draft feature which can be compared to the Spin Boosts in the anti-gravity sections. Coins are still spread out across the track, but they can now be used to re-spin the item roulette for the price of two coins. Once again, twelve racers are on the track during normal races, but the amount can be changed in VS. Mode from anywhere from 1 to 11. Tricks also return in this game from Mario Kart Wii and they have received a large upgrade. There are now multiple tricks that can be performed using the control stick and certain buttons in several exact combinations along with a combo system. The combo system is as follows; *'Okay: '''2-3 tricks in a row. *'Good: 3-5 tricks in a row. *'Great: '''5-7 tricks in a row. *'Awesome: '7-9 tricks in a row. *'Amazing: '9-11 tricks in a row. *'IMPOSSIBLE!!: '12+ tricks in a row. Controls Wii U NX Modes TBA Characters Drivers The amount of playable characters in the game is unconfirmed, but 16 have been confirmed so far, including 4 new characters being Nabbit, Professor E. Gadd, Kamek, and Pianta. Kamek and E. Gadd were both planned to be in earlier ''Mario Kart ''games (being ''Mario Kart 64 ''and ''Mario Kart DS ''respectively), Pianta has made multiple cameos throughout the series, and Nabbit makes his debut in the series. Starting Drivers Mario3 MK8.png|Mario - Medium LuigiGlider3DS.PNG|Luigi - Medium MK7 Yoshi.png|Yoshi - Medium MK7 Toad.png|Toad - Feather 501px-Princess Peach - Mario Kart 8.png|Peach - Light 505px-Bowser Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Bowser - Heavy Mario kart wii daisy bike by tonytoad22-d3dizdr.png|Daisy - Light Wario (Mario Kart 8).png|Wario - Heavy MK3D DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong - Cruiser Nabbitkart.png|Nabbit - Medium ('NEW!) 185px-MKPC Pianta.png|Pianta - Cruiser (NEW!) Unlockable Drivers 538px-Rosalina Artwork - Mario Kart 8.png|Rosalina - Cruiser Kamekart.png|Kamek - Feather (NEW!) Professor Elvin Gadd Kart.png|Professor E. Gadd - Light (NEW!) MiiMK7.png|Mii - Varies. Courses Unlike previous Mario Kart ''games, there are 10 cups with 4 courses in each of them, making for a total of 40 courses, which is the second largest amount of tracks in a ''Mario Kart ''game. 20 tracks are new tracks created for the game and the other 20 are tracks returning from previous games. Nitro Retro Items TBA Vehicle Parts TBA Trivia *Initially, ''Mario Kart NeXt ''was conceived as a launch title for the NX under the title ''Mario Kart Anniversary. It was later changed to ''Mario Kart NX ''and then to ''Mario Kart 9 ''before the final name was chosen. **A DLC pack for ''Mario Kart 8 ''including NX tracks was going to be released alongside the game's release, but it was scrapped. *Files have been found in the game's code suggesting that Captain Falcon, Sonic, and Pink Gold Peach were going to be playable. **The DLC pack was going to include Sonic and Captain Falcon along with Excite Rider, but no evidence has been found that Pink Gold Peach was ever going to be in the game. *This is the third game in the series to have more than 8 cups, the first being ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit ''with a total of 10 and the second being ''Mario Kart 8 ''with 12 cups through DLC. *Despite sharing some of the same retro tracks, this game has no relation to ''Mario Kart 9 ''whatsoever. **